


Adagio

by madelainesmith3



Category: Adagio Teas, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Multi, Murder, Mystery, Pink - Freeform, Scents, Shadows - Freeform, Tea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madelainesmith3/pseuds/madelainesmith3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Jawn set out trying to figure out how only a fraction of a missing person ends up back in London! The remains of Jennifer Wilson are found scattered around an abandoned flat, and its up to Sherlock and Jawn to find out how she disappeared, how she ended up in pieces, and could another disappearance at the same time have something to do with it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adagio

**Author's Note:**

> This 'fic was inspired by one of my good friends, who showed me Adagio Teas. THEY SELL FANDOM TEAS. I based my characters' personalities (and mostly scents) on the description of their particular tea, or if they did not have one, I made it up for them. 
> 
> YES I know that "Jawn" in BBC Sherlock is actually spelled John, but Jawn is so much cuter, don't you think? 
> 
> Anyway, have fun reading, I hope you enjoy the snark and adventure as much as I did!

Out of the musty atmosphere, a scream rent a hole in the peace to land upon Jawn’s ears. “Murder! Murder! Come quickly! It’s an Easter miracle, Jawn!” Muttering something about the irony of the situation, Jawn hauled himself out of his easy chair, grabbed his cane, and made his way to the door, where Sherlock stood gathering his coat and scarf, nearly giddy from excitement. Jawn always knew when Sherlock was worked up because his usual lazy, smoky scent dissipated, leaving a more exotic spice behind. It had a bit of a nip, but Jawn knew just how much it fit Sherlock’s personality especially when…. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Jawn bent down to grab his shoes. “What is it this time, Sherlock? Locked room? Invisible weapon? Or maybe the victim did it?” The sarcasm in his voice was nearly physically tangible.

  
“No time for antics, Jawn, murder is very serious business,” Sherlock quipped as he stood there bouncing on his toes, grin on his face, acting the child he always did when he got a case after times of boredom. “A nice lady named Jennifer Wilson has been reported missing, and Lestrade just found some remains for us to take a look at that he believes belong to her.”  
Grabbing Jawn’s hand, Sherlock towed him out of the flat, seemingly oblivious of Jawn’s immediately sweaty palm, and the creeping line of scarlet across his face. Hailing a cab, Sherlock starts to fill Jawn in on the details of the story.

  
“About a week ago, Mrs. Wilson was reported missing by her daughter Rachel. Rachel says that her mother had called to say that she had been having random sightings of shadows following her. As shadows obviously have no way of movement on their own, I assumed that Mrs. Wilson was in all actuality stalked by a real person, but all that was ever seen was their shadow. I deduce that this person must have been exceptionally good at hide and seek, and Mrs. Wilson exceptional bad.”

  
Clambering into the cab, Sherlock continued, “Until I reach the crime scene, I do not want to make any assumptions about how this shadow man managed to sneak off with a full grown, assuredly screaming woman. I may need your help Jawn keeping law enforcement off my back, I do not wish to be hurried or distracted by them. Especially not Anderson! His face always puts me off, until I can hardly think straight from the anger. Make sure he is at least a block away, so his presence isn’t dumbing down the whole street, as well. Well then! Why isn’t this cab going anywhere?! We should be there by now!”

  
Catching the rising fury in the cab driver’s eye, Jawn quietly informs Sherlock, “You, uhh, haven’t actually told him where you want to go yet.”  
“What ever are you talking about Jawn? Of course I did! 22 Northumberland Street! I said it when we first got in!”  
Shaking his head, the cabbie pulled out into traffic and started towards his destination.  
“No, Sherlock, you must have forgotten to mention it. You were telling me about this strange shadow man who kidnapped Mrs. Wilson. You never mentioned the address.”

  
“Pahhh… Whatever. Cabbies are nearly useless anyway. Purposely driving long routes to hike up mileage fees, oblivious to the most efficient driving methods,” Sherlock eyed the cabbie as his grip tightened on the wheel. “Small skull, flushed skin, indicates less brain capacity as well as heart problems. Squints but doesn’t wear glasses, suggests vanity, or maybe he is just incapable of realizing that his eyesight is less than spectacular. College dropout, wasn’t smart or strong enough to get a real job, and ends up driving a cab. Certainly not married, given away by both the empty ring finger as well as the fact that he could never support a wife and family by doing such a bungling job driving a cab in circles around London all day. Rather obvious, really. OUCH!”  
The cabbie had suddenly slammed on the brakes, sending Sherlock and Jawn flying into the back of the seats in front of them. “GET OUT! I don’t have to listen to you insult me in my own cab. Get out!”

  
Jawn hurried to get out of the cab as quickly as possible, dragging Sherlock behind him, shaking his head the whole while.  
“I can’t possibly understand why that fellow was so upset by my talking. I was simply stating the obvious. Whatever did I do to insult him? Oh well, look we are within a block of our destination anyway, and his kicking us out so means we didn’t have to pay a cab fee. Come Jawn, the game is on!”

  
Sighing, Jawn followed behind, considerably wearied already. As they approached the scene of the crime, D.I. Lestrade, waved them down and led the way into a darkened room. Immediately a wave of the scent of slightly soured strawberries with a hint of bitter chocolate swept over the men. There on the floor were the obvious remaining bits of a woman. The frankly alarming shade of pink was nearly painful at first, at odds with the air of death surrounding the area.

  
“Where is the rest of the body?” asked Jawn.  
“This is all that we have found,” answered Lestrade, “Just these few bits and pieces.”  
“Who else has been reported missing? It would have been around the same time Mrs. Wilson was reported,” demanded Sherlock.  
“Sherlock, what are you talking about? I brought you here to help me figure out what happened to the body we have already found, not to tell me we should be on the lookout for another. And how on earth did you know that someone else was reported missing as well?”

  
“Well look at her! It’s obvious!” Seeing the blank looks on his companion’s faces, Sherlock sneered. “We have a woman go missing, and turn up a week later, in pieces. And only a small fraction of her is found. That means whoever is behind this, is a criminal mastermind, and isn’t only going to kill just one person. He had a plan. He stalked this woman. He wouldn’t go through all that trouble unless he was planning on doing something big. And if he is planning something big, he isn’t going to create only one body. It’s obvious! Now, Who. Else. Is. Missing?”

  
Jawn was starting open-mouthed at Sherlock while Lestrade sighed and answered him, “A random man from across town. There is no connection between the two. His name is David Carpenter.”  
“Ah-ha! So they are in pairs?!” Sherlock continued to mumble to himself as he paced circles around the remains, twisting his magnifying glass around to get a good look at the mess.  
“What does he mean by “They are in pairs?” Jawn whispered to Lestrade.  
“Haven’t the foggiest” Lestrade replied. Away from the corpse, Jawn could catch of whiff of Lestrade’s signature scent, the sharpness of gunpowder softened by a homey touch of hazelnut.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you enjoyed what I have, please let me know. If you hated, please spare me the pain, I just scribbled this down for fun. I am not a serious writer, and just wanted to see where these characters would lead me on another murder case. I will be working on the last half of the story and have it up in the next week or so!


End file.
